poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh Songs
The world of Winnie the Pooh contains n umerous songs in a variety of genres. It has songs performed by the characters and by many popular guest vocalists, such as Carly Simon and Kenny Loggins. Below is a list of all Pooh songs currently featured on Winniepedia. For films, songs are listed in their order of appearance in the film, where possible. Please correct if you notice any that are not sorted correctly chronologically. Theme Songs *"Winnie the Pooh" *"Everyone Knows He's Winnie the Pooh" - The Book of Pooh *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day" *"Heffalumps and Woozles" *"The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" *"The Rain, Rain, Rain Came Down, Down, Down" *"Hip Hip Pooh-Ray!" *"A Rather Blustery Day" Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *"Up, Down and Touch the Ground" *"Rumbly in My Tumbly" *"Little Black Rain Cloud" *"Mind Over Matter" The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *"'Cause It's Make Believe" *"The Floating Song" *"Nothing's Too Good for a Friend" *"Under The Bed" *"I Don't Have A Name" *"The End" *"Pirates Is What We'll Be" *"Pooh Bear" Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *"Adventure Is a Wonderful Thing" *"If It Says So" *"Wherever You Are" *"Everything Is Right" *"Forever and Ever" The Tigger Movie *"The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" *"Someone Like Me" *"The Whoop-De-Dooper Bounce" *"Pooh's Lullabee" *"Round My Family Tree" *"How to Be a Tigger" *"Your Heart Will Lead You Home" Piglet's Big Movie *"Mother's Intuition" *"Sing Ho For The Life Of A Bear" *"The More It Snows (Tiddely-Pom)" *"With a Few Good Friends" *"The More I Look Inside" Pooh's Heffalump Movie *"The Horribly Hazardous Heffalumps" *"Little Mr. Roo" *"The Name Game" *"Shoulder to Shoulder" *"In the Name of the Hundred Acre Wood/What Do You Do?" Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You *"When The Love Bug Bites" *"Girls are Like Boys" *"Places in the Heart" Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh *"I am Not Afraid" *"I Wanna Scare Myself" A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *"Hooray, Hooray!" *"The Turkey Song" *"Berrily We Roll Along" *"Our Thanksgiving Day" The Book of Pooh *"A Pirate Has Got to Have Arrr" *"At Chez Piglet" *"Adventuring Today" *"Bouncin'" *"Broken Friendships" *"Call Me Buck-a-Roo" *"Carried Away With Books" *"Do the Roo" *"Everyone Wants a Valentine" *"Favorite Day" *"Find the 'X'" *"Friends to the End" *"Get Growin'" *"Give It a Try" *"Goodbye for Now" *"Happy Tailiversary" *"Have You Got a Book For Me?" *"I Want to Know Everything Now" *"I Watch for Signs" *"If I Could Be Big" *"Isn't that Funny?" *"Keep it Simple" *"Lost in a Book" *"Mental Altitude" *"Nothing Ever Happens" *"On the Double" *"Perfect Party" *"The Plumed Protector" *"Queen of the Bees" *"Someone New to Meet" *"That's Just What We Do" *"Think, Think, Think" *"Too Much Honey" *"Under a Spelling Bee's Spell" *"Up, Up and Away" *"We're Making a Cake" *"What Piglets Are" *"When You're a Monster, Too" *"Where Do Words Go?" *"Who is Me" *"Your Best Wishes" My Friends Tigger & Pooh *"Think, Think, Think" *"The Question Song" *"Nothing Can Bounce Like A Tigger" *"Lightning Bug" *"Lumpy's Lullaby" *"Grow, Grow, Grow, Grow, Grow" *"A Stench Of My Own" *"Don't Wanna Wear A Shell No More" *"So Much Fun in the Snow" *"Miss My Tail" *"Rabbit's Ode to Vegetables" *"Piglet's Lullaby" *"No More Fun in the Snow" *"Floating in a Cloud" *"Shake, Shake, Shake" *"It's Not Too Bad Bein' Me" *"I Don't Need Anyone's Help" *"What Makes a Pony a Pony?" *"When We Work Together" *"Who Is That Who?" *"Sing Along" *"Tigger's Helping Songs" *"Tweet, Tweet, Tweet" *"Different Can Be Good" *"Songs for Rabbit's Pumpkin" *"Blue Bear" *"Think, Think, Think a Little Harder" *"Sing a Happy Song" *"Keep on Looking" *"Boom-Whacker" *"We Are Monsters" *"The Cleaning Song" Super Sleuth Christmas Movie *"Time to Go (On a Trek Through the Snow)" *"Christmas Comes Tomorrow" *"Snowman Song" Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too *"One Big Happy Family" *"Just a Few Simple Rules" *"Bouncin'" *"The Grass is Greenier" *"The Password Song" *"Underneath the Same Sky" *"Together Again" Super Duper Super Sleuths *"We're The Super Duper Super Sleuths" *"Muscles of Steel" *"Pooh's Super Sight" *"Giant Veggies" *"Proud To Be The Plain Old Super Sleuths" Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *"Trick 'R' Treating with Our Friends" *"Brave Together" *"I Am Not Afraid" *"I Wanna Scare Myself" *"As Long As I'm Here With You" Category:Songs Category:Stubs Category:Stub